Un lugar para llamar hogar
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Hyorinmaru's p.o.v. cuando esta separado de Toshiro. Cómo decidió abandonar Muramasa y buscar a su verdadero maestro.


**Un lugar para llamar hogar**

El guerrero de hielo se sentó frente a la cueva y miró hacia el cielo nocturno. De alguna manera, las innumerables estrellas brillantes lo hicieron sentir ... melancólico. Sí, eso lo describió mejor. Melancólico.

,¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde pertenezco?'

Sin previo aviso, las dos preguntas comenzaron a circular nuevamente en su cabeza.

Lo habían atormentado desde que se había despertado. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, descubrió con horror que no tenía recuerdos de antes de ese momento. Él ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre. Lo primero que recordó fue escuchar la voz de Muramasa. Aparte de eso, solo sabía que era un Zanpakuto y que sus poderes eran de hielo.

,Muramasa…'

El guerrero miró hacia la cueva que era el escondite de los Zanpakutos. Muramasa afirmó haberlo liberado a él y a sus hermanos del control tiránico de los Shinigamis. Pero el portador del hielo sabía que su lugar no estaba al lado del otro Zanpakuto. Ni siquiera confiaba en el hombre pálido. Él solo había seguido la corriente con la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro. Sin embargo, esto aún no había sucedido.

, Creo que es hora de seguir adelante.'

Se levantó. Dentro de la cueva, dos voces gritaban tan fuerte que podía oírlas desde donde estaba. Haineko y Tobiume estaban en eso otra vez.

Una vez más, miró hacia el cielo. Una súbita sensación de soledad lo invadió. Una sensación que se había sentado en un rincón tranquilo de su alma desde que había despertado. Nunca antes había sido tan fuerte. Solo cimentó su decisión.

Después de todo, no le debía a Muramasa ni a nadie más obediencia. Excepto por su verdadero maestro.

Sabía que allí afuera, había un lugar al que realmente pertenecía. Un lugar que era su hogar. Eso era todo lo que él quería. Y su lealtad a Muramasa, un extraño, no fue tan fuerte por su parte para quedarse aquí. Los otros Zanpakutos estaban llenos de odio hacia sus antiguos amos, felizmente sometiéndose a la guía de Muramasa. No es así que el que maneja el hielo. En lugar de odio e ira, se había sentido lleno de confusión y de ningún propósito.

Es hora de deshacerse de esos.

Con un movimiento fluido, el guerrero de hielo se puso de pie. Miró por última vez en la cueva, en la que había pasado el último par de días. Desde adentro, la vozes enojadas de Haineko y Tobiume todavía sonaban en el aire de la noche.

Cuando se volvió hacia el bosque, una figura salió de las sombras.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?"

El guerrero de hielo estudió al otro Zanpakuto, que estaba vestido con una armadura similar a la de un samurai.

"¿Vas a detenerme, Senbonzakura? Voy a encontrar donde realmente pertenezco, y ni siquiera tú lo vas a impedirlo. "

Por un momento, se miraron el uno al otro. Él respetaba a Senbonzakura, ambos eran fuertes e igualmente silenciosos. Pero no tenía miedo de luchar contra el otro guerrero si tenía la intención de interponerse en su camino.

"Sea", Senbonzakura finalmente rompió el silencio. Se hizo a un lado, indicando al guerrero de hielo que podía pasar.

A decir verdad, estaba contento de no tener que pelear contra Senbonzakura. Por eso, él respetaba demasiado la fuerza del otro guerrero. Y el hecho de que Senbonzakura se hizo a un lado era una prueba de su noble corazón en lo más profundo de su ser.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el portador del hielo pasó junto al otro Zanpakuto, quien respondió de la misma manera. Más no era necesario. Sus almas guerreras se entendían sin palabras. Senbonzakura sabía lo que significaba tener un lugar al que pertenecer. Como todos los Zanpakuto deberían, mucho más que los humanos, Shinigamis o Quincies. Probablemente fue la razón por la cual Senbonzakura le permitió ir, y sin hacer preguntas.

Cuando el hombre sin nombre estaba a pocos pasos de Senbonzakura, la voz del guerrero enmascarado atravesó el aire de la noche.

"Buena suerte."

Dos palabras, susurradas por Senbonzakura cuando el guerrero de hielo pasó. Se detuvo, mirando al otro Zanpakuto. La máscara no delataba nada, pero las palabras habían sido honestas. Merecían una respuesta honesta.

"Estoy en deuda contigo."

El guerrero de hielo desapareció en el bosque oscuro. Esperando que la luna llena de arriba se iluminara en su camino a casa.


End file.
